Fallen Ash
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: A Warriors AU where through a series of events Ashfur becomes Ashstar leader of thunderclan This fanfic will have Murder, abuse and like a slow Ashfur-est decent in to madness!


**All the italic stuff is like flash back stuff.**

A fire coloured tom sat alone by a starry pool his eyes focused on nothing as he sat thinking. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath a memory coming back to him.

 _"_ _This is your chance Brambleclaw!" A brown tabby tom growled digging his claws into the grass and arching his back "Kill him and you'll be leader of Thunderclan"_

 _Brambleclaw turned his head slightly, glancing at the other cat grinning as he stepped forward "of course Hawkfrost"_

 _On the ground was an old orange tabby tom gasping for breath, he was caught in a fox trap. The more he tried to pull himself free the tighter he had become._

 _Bramble leaned down grabbing the metal wire in his teeth. He jerked his head. The orange tom let out a pitiful sound as his throat was crushed._

 _Hawkfrost padded up beside Brambleclaw-purring at the scene in front of them "So how many lives does Firestar have left"_

 _"_ _Six" Firestar was twitching as he came back to life "five" more twitching "four" Brambleclaw grinned more the thought of his clan mates crying out his new name "three" how would be make deputy? "Two" he'd help his half-brother become leader of Riverclan "one" he'd be a better leader then any dirty kitty pet._

 _"_ _Firestar" Brambleclaw started once Firestar revived for the last time "This is what my father had to go through- when you are in starclan remember what it feels like to lose all of your lives at once"_

 _Zero…_

"-tar, Firestar!" the orange tom jumped as he was pulled from his trace. A tortoiseshell she cat was sitting just behind him, her eyes filled with worry "are you okay?"

"Spottedleaf" he mewed softly rubbing against her "I'm fine I was just thinking"

"About Ashfur or Bramblestar?" she questioned sadly looking down at her paws.

"Bramblestar" he meowed, "he murder me so easily without a second thought and was hardly a leader until-"Firestar stopped as he heard more cats coming up the hill just past the starry pool

"Thunderclan has gone to dust since we all died!" An old grey she cat spat "I hate to tell you all this but it really has!"

Beside her a white tom nodded "Yes Yellowfang we can tell" He then turned worry some yellow eyes to a blue grey she cat "It's a shame, is it not Bluestar?"

Bluestar nodded "Ashfur is just as much my kin as he is yours Whitestrom"

Whitestorm stopped in his tracks and sighed "I take that as a yes-Brindley face" he called to another she-cat who was lagging behind the group"

She looked so sad and it broke Whitestorm's heart. "we can't keep Swiiftpaw and the others waiting"

"I know" she meowled softly dragging her paws "I just… I can't believe my son would do that"

The others stared at her

Yellowfang approached her touching noses with the other she cat "no one does"

Once all that cats where finally grouped together Firestar sighed "Well weather we agree or not, it's time for Ashfur to get his nine lives"

All the cats gave each other worried glances

 _Bramblestar was sitting on high stone watching his warriors go about their day. It'd had been one moon since Firestar's death and very few cats knew what had happened. In fact only two cats in his clan knew Squirrelflight and the medicine cat Leafpool. The two she cats where devastated at the loss of their father. Leafpool and thrown herself to deep in to her duties as medicine cat, Squirrelflight on the other paw had closed herself off from most cats in the clan, staying only by Ashfur. Maybe at one point Bramblestar could have been her mate, but murdering her dad really ruined that. Bramblestar had gotten over it though a mate like her would have held him back. Ashfur would keep her._

 _Of course the two daughters of the great Firestar weren't the only ones hurt by his death._

 _Cloudtail became more hostile then he was before, but Brigh heart was always there before to a shoulder for him to cry on when things where bad._

 _Sandstorm had unofficially retired to the elders den. All the old she cat did now a days was sleep or cry, Leafpool was sure worried about her mother always encouraging her to eat or to walk around cam._

 _Ashfur was made the deputy, perhaps there was a better cat in camp but Bramblestar would careless if the grey tom was one paw step out of line Bramblestar would kill him._

 _And speaking of which "Bramblestar" Ashfur called from the ground the brown tom leaped down toward him_

 _"_ _What is it" He meowed, as Ashfur dipped his head._

 _"_ _By the old tunnels one of the patrols smelt something, a cat that isn't Thunderclan or any clan perhaps a rough"_

 _Bramblestar blinked "Why are you telling me this why didn't you take care of this!"_

 _Ashfur flinched "I just thought you'd want to know- maybe even check it out yourself." Bramblestar's ear twitched, Ashfur went on "I think it would be best, I mean it could be an old sent out a kittypet passing by"_

 _"…_ _fair enough" Bramblestar started toward the exist "Come Ashfur"_

 _The grey tom nodded and followed after his leader._

 _Soon the two toms where at the old tunnel Bramblestar was sniffing around then suddenly Ashfur raised his front paw and shoved Bramblestar. Bramblestar's claws catching and racking a scar down Ashfur face as he fell. Both toms letting out a yowl, one of fear and anger the other in pain.  
"ASHFUR!" Brambleclaw screamed as he tried to scramble his way out "you mouse brained fool! Get me out of here and maybe I'll spear your pelt!"_

 _Ashfur stared at the Tom in the tunnel, blooding dripping off his chin "Bramblestar" his voice was soft and menacing the brown tom stopped and stared at him._

 _"_ _What is the meaning of all this Ashfur? Is this revenge on Firestar? I thought you wanted to hurt Squirrelflight?"_

 _Ashfur nodded "Yes I did but after YOU killed Firestar, her father, she came back to me" He shrugged "I guess things just work like that"_

 _Then Ashfur raised a paw to the roof of the tunnel "I'll tell the clan you fell in a tunnel while looking for a kitty pet, the roof collapsed I tried digging you out I really did, but there was far too much dirt…"and then Ashfur drug his claws across the soft roof of the tunnel casing the dirt to cave in around Bramblestar._

 _Then the tom waited awhile, till be began digging out his hopefully dead leader. After a fair amount of time digging he did manage to get Bramblestar out, dead after being leader for only a moon he was now laying lifeless at Ashfur paw. The brown toms mouth and nose both full of dirt. Ashfur flung Bramblestar on his back and grinned._

Ashfur awoke at the moon pool, his fur puffed up from receiving his nine lives. He turned to see Leafpool beside him

"Congratulations, Ashstar"

 **Bloop that was the start of my fanfic Fallen Ash! So yeah this page is a bit messy with how it starts I hope the rest will be a little more organized. And yeah I also wasn't sure who Ashfur father was I saw Redtail and Whitestorm and I just meant…Okay Whitestorm I also know I didn't write out nine cats that gave Ashfur lives I really had like no idea what to write I mean I did want to add a joke about Thunderclan being lead only by murders now but meh…idk**

 **Like really my first idea draft for this had a big focus on Bramblestars leadership but I was like no this fanfic it's about Ashstar.**

 **So yes Fallen Ash page one of who knows**


End file.
